dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Pancake
Pancake, also known as Tim, was a longtime veteran of Dragonhollow. He was an accomplished bandit warrior in his early years and fought in both the Steel War and the Northham Wars. He was a close friend and ally of Panda. =History= ---- Early Activity Pancake arrived in Lakeview Village via airship on 1E:17. He was allied with Panda and RandomKruncher, making his home on the slopes of Mount Panda. Pancake thrived amidst the every-resident-for-themselves atmosphere of banditry and combat that characterized the early First Era Lakelands. displays Pancake's head at his front door.]] He became involved in a feud with Matioshka. Pancake put a five diamond price on his head on the Old Oak bounty board. In retaliation, Matioshka placed his own bounty of 13 diamonds. Pancake profited from his own death by having RandomKruncher behead him and then collect the bounty from Matioshka, who remained unaware of the trickery. In the Second Era, he organized the Swampwater Secret Santa with the support of Acey. Pancake was a resident of Pi Town until it was raided by Panda. With the supplies acquired during the pillaging, Panda and Pancake were able to establish their own residence near AJ's Red Ball. Terry later raided their property and took all of their belongings, leaving a sign that implied AJ was responsible. Steel War : ''Main article: Steel War '' ]] After Eris opened up travel by airship to Redwood Gardens, citizens began to band together into various groups for strength and prosperity and inevitably this led to competition and eventually war. Pancake was a member of PandaCorp and leader of their PandaArmy fighting force when the Brotherhood of Steel launched a campaign to pacify all of Dragonhollow on 2E:131. On 2E:136 he joined the Brotherhood of Steel as one of their Paladin warriors and was instrumental in building their alliance with PandaCorp. Despite his wealth of battlefield experience, he and his fellow Brothers were eventually defeated by an unofficial alliance between the Serkrs and the Organization for Unified Chaos. Later Years Like much of Dragonhollow during the Northham Wars, Pancake fell victim to the wrath of the Dragonslayers and was slaughtered many times by their soldiers. He remained a close ally of Panda and was therefore targeted and killed by Elite during their feud, though his lost loot was returned to him. He was also a member of the Northham Preservation Society. On 4E:139, Pancake arrived in Summergate. He made his home on a mushroom island and lived in peaceful solitude for some time. ]] On 4E:141 he participated in the Search for Snowcrest and received his Explorer tags as a reward for making the ten kilometer journey. Late in the Fourth Era, Pancake was briefly imprisoned in the Tox Box before becoming a squatter inside. He then moved into Buckeye Cathedral with Panda. In the Fifth Era, he was a member of the Dragon Riders and purchased a beacon from Tox in exchange for supplies that helped support the Refuge. He had homes in Rider's Rest and Outer Pandora. =Gallery= ---- File:2018-06-09_00.27.31.png|Woodlands house shared with Panda File:2016-01-17 22.16.54.png|In Summergate File:2016-01-17 22.18.02.png|Chatting with Panda File:2016-06-26 03.05.13.png|Buckeye Cathedral where Pancake lived in the Fourth Era File:2016-01-17 22.24.32.png|With Panda and Rocco at bearcote's XP grinder File:2016-01-17 22.51.33.png|In the waters near Tox's cabin Category:Veterans Category:Citizens Category:Lakeview Residents Category:Swampwater Residents Category:Redwood Gardens Residents Category:Northham Residents Category:Summergate Residents Category:Snowcrest Residents Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Steel War Category:Northham Wars Category:PandaCorp Category:Pandora Residents Category:People Category:Ancients